Two Sides of Ash (Pearlshipping)
by black angel 2011
Summary: After a titanic battle between Reshiram and Zekrom which has Ash split into two people, after the event it is up to Ash to search for Ideals with the help of May and Dawn. The trio is shocked to discover another Ash in the Unova region in search for truth leading the two Ash's to a fateful battle as Dawn's feelings for Ash starts to surface, AshXDawn building up
1. Fateful Storm

**The Two Sides of Ash: Pearlshipping.**

_This is an idea from one of my readers, BigInferno, this person deserves a lot of credit for the idea and the concept of the story. The idea of this story is there will be three parts, two of those parts will be played at the same time and would like it to be read at the same time as this one, there are two pairings in this story and both involve Ash, this part involves one of the more popular pairing. The two stories will then converge into one main story with a twist, the two stories will start off in a similar fashion but the first chapter will end differently depending on the pairing you choose to read of it you decide to read both, the two of them should go ten chapters each so please enjoy this story._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me, I make no money from writing the stories._

_Ash: 19_

_Dawn: 18_

_May: 18_

**Chapter 1: Fateful Storm**

* * *

It was a warm day near flocessy town with the gentle breeze blowing through the town with the pokemon playing through the fields outside the small town and the, a group of friends walked through the town on the last legs of their journey after the failed unova league for the trainer in the middle wearing mostly blue with red and white sneakers and hat with a blue pokeball design on the front of the hat, he looked over to his purple haired friend who was getting ready to travel back to her village to complete her training after her travels. "Well you two it was a great journey," she said with pride as her axew leapt from her hair and onto the ground to say goodbye to the small yellow pokemon walking in front of the group.

"Well Iris, it has been a great trip, just stay safe and keep getting stronger," Ash told his bushy haired friend while his pokemon said his farewells to the small tusk pokemon.

"I will see you soon ash," Iris promised while a person wearing a waiters suit with short green hair, "and Cilan, thanks for the amazing food, I will come to your restaurant whenever i can," Iris waved goodbye to her other friend while climbing up a tree and grabbed a vine to swing away from the group.

"Wow, she hasn't changed much," Cilan stated while picking up his bags to leave ash, "It seems like i will be heading out to start my own journey around the world," Cilan stated while extending his hand out, "I will see you again," Cilan said with dignity.

Ash let out his hand and met Cilan's to shake his friends hand, "well Cilan i will see you again," Ash declared while his pikachu jumped on his shoulder to wave to Cilan. Ash watched as the last of his friends leave the area bringing an end to the journey in the unova region, he looked over to his pikachu who was upset about seeing his friends off, "don't worry buddy we will see them again," Ash promised as he looked over to the old house at the other end of the small town, "first I want to have one last battle with Alder," Ash declared before starting his journey to the champions house.

Alder sat in the house playing with his pokemon before one of them started to panic, "odd, pokemon don't panic unless there is something going to happen," Alder seriously pointed out while trying to calm the small pokemon down, he walked up to the door to see what the fuss with the pokemon was all about, "oh it's just ash wanting to visit," Alder pointed out with a smile as the trainer approached him calmly.

"Hi Alder, how are you going," Ash enquired with a smile as he entered the house with the man with long orange and red hair, wearing a white pair of trousers and a cream colored poncho.

"Ash, I was just busy spending time with my pokemon," alder admitted while some of the pokemon jumped out of the house to play with one another in the yard, "so what brings you here?" Alder asked the trainer quickly as he showed ash around his humble abode.

Ash looked around to see that the house was a total mess while children and pokemon running around, "geez Alder this place is a dump," Ash commented irritated at the mess that was in front of him, the comments caused the champion to scratch his head in shame while the trainer tried to navigate around the cardboard boxes and pokeballs laying around the place not wanting to get hurt from either, "Alder before I ask you a question, let's get this place cleaned up," Ash instructed the champion with a grimace.

"Oh come on Ash, I just moved here a short time ago," Alder commented forcing ash to sigh in disbelief.

Ash placed his hands on his waist and waltzed towards the exit of the house, "come on Alder, at least make an effort to tidy this place up," ash berated the champion, 'man this guy is a lazy bum,' Ash thought while preventing one of the children falling over the pokeballs resting in one of the areas, "Alder before I leave the region to travel to the next region I want to have another quick battle with you," Ash stated with a frown while making sure none of the children got hurt from the mess.

"I would love to ash, but there is a lovely lady at the pokemon center I want to ask out for tonight," Alder boasted with a cheeky smirk.

Ash looked to the ground in shame knowing that he was planning on hitting on nurse joy again, "oh come on Alder just a one on one battle," Ash requested but Alder remained uninterested in the proposition, he ran out of the house and towards the pokemon center, "come on Pikachu, we need to make sure the champion doesn't get into any trouble," Ash remarked while letting his partner pokemon jump onto his shoulder.

The two friends walk down the tree lined street, trying to find the champion of the region, "oh come on, we all know you're head over heels in love with the champion," Alder told the woman before she rode off on her motorbike leaving the champion in shock at being turned down.

"Oh man, why does he seem to hit on the women?" ash asked himself while shrugging his shoulder while watching him try his luck on officer jenny, "oh this again?" Ash questioned while officer jenny got out her hand cuffs.

"I said no, if you keep this up I am going to arrest you," Officer Jenny threatened the champion who quickly backed away from the officer after receiving the threat.

Alder spotted Ash as he was about to get ready to make another advance on a beautiful woman, "Alder, I just want a quick battle," Ash demanded as the woman ran off, Ash walked back to the Pokemon Center to think about what to do next, 'this is stupid, I want one last battle before I head back to Kanto,' Ash thought as he watched Alder walking in to the medical facility to get a drink after a difficult time hitting on the women. "where is a Croagunk when you need one?" Ash asked himself with disdain while sitting there resting his head in his right hand to watch Alder walking towards the exit, "Alder how about make a bet with you," Ash called over to the champion.

Alder walked over to ash who was drinking a bottle of water, alder sat opposite ash with a plate of food in front of him, "oh please do tell," alder requested before placing a large portion of food in his mouth.

"We have a one on one battle, if I win you have to clean your house up for the safety of the children," ash replied to the champion's request.

"But if I win," alder replied before lifting his hand and pointing towards the pink haired nurse, "if I win you must set me up on a date with that beauty," Alder issued his interest to the trainer who drooped his head n regret knowing that he might have to try and get Nurse Joy to go out with Alder, "what's the matter Ash?" Alder asked with a chuckle.

Ash stood up and extended his hand to alder, "alright we have a deal," Ash replied as he shook his opponent's hand, Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center regretting the bet he made with the champion, 'why did I make this bet with that skirt chaser?' Ash wondered to himself as the wind started to pick up with few clouds starting to move in, an uneasy feeling started to crawl down Ash's back and as he went into a nervous sweat, "seem like old friend there is a storm on the way," Ash told his pokemon while walking through the streets of the small town towards the champion's home, 'maybe we can finish the battle before the storm sets in,' Ash thought while his pokemon started to get a little nervous.

Ash sat on the front porch of the champions house while noticing the clouds getting darker and more menacing, "you waited all this time, sorry I was doing something important," Alder told Ash his excuse while the trainer got up to get to his end of the battlefield.

Ash walked over to his side and smirked at the champion, "important? Most likely trying to get Nurse Joy's number," Ash exchanged his counter to Alder's excuse much to his dismay, "just hurry up and call out your Bouffalant," ash dictated with a smile.

Alder picked up his pokeball and called out a large brown pokemon with a black afro and two large horns protruding from each side of his head, "well, who will battle with?" Alder asked the as ash nodded to his partner pokemon to contest against the champ's pokemon, "ah, just like in Nimbasa City," Alder remembered the last quick battle with Ash.

The thunder started to rumble with rain starting to fall lightly, "Pikachu start things off with Electro Ball." Ash instructed his pokemon quickly.

"Head Charge," Alder replied to Ash's attack.

Pikachu jumped up and formed a ball of electricity while the large buffalo pokemon ran towards the small electric type pokemon, the electric mouse pokemon threw Electro Ball at the charging pokemon hitting the large pokemon forcing it back due to the strength of the attack, "keep going with Iron Tail," ash instructed his pokemon not wanting to give the champion a chance to counter the trainers faster pokemon.

"Attack with Mega Horn," Alder instructed his pokemon with certainty.

The two combating trainers watched their pokemon charging towards one another, Bouffalant's horns started to glow while Pikachu's tail stiffened up and gained a metallic appearance, the two pokemon slammed into each other before falling back towards their respective trainers. The two trainers looked at one another with a proud smile, "this is a great battle," Ash commented while Alder nodded in agreement.

"Yes I agree ash, this battle is really fun," Alder commented while the pokemon started to pant from the powerful two attacks.

Suddenly a clap of thunder roared overhead forcing the trainers to take a quick glance at the darkening skies, "wow we better get this battle over and done with," Alder told the challenge while noticing some of the pokemon in the house starting to panic from the approaching storm, "attack now with Giga Impact," Alder told his pokemon wanting to bring a quick end to the battle before the storm set in.

"Alright buddy, attack with Volt Tackle," Ash told his pokemon as the buffalo pokemon charged towards the small electric pokemon with an orange and white aura, the small electric type charge at the incoming attacker with a thunderous aura.

The two trainers watched the two pokemon running at each other without flinching for a second, the two pokemon made contact with their devastating attacks, the dust started to pick up leaving the trainers guessing as to what happened to their respective pokemon, Ash and Alder continued to wait in hope as to see what happened to their pokemon when a sudden gust of hot wind blew the dust away to reveal the winner of the battle between the trainers, "what, I lost," Alder surprisingly stated while finding that his pokemon was knocked out by ash smaller pokemon.

Ash looked at his pokemon panting from the intense battle with Alder, "no way I won the battle," Ash said almost as surprised as Alder was, he walked over to his pokemon while alder walked up to the center of the battlefield, "hey little buddy you did a good job," Ash complimented his partner pokemon proudly as he picked up the small electric type pokemon.

"Hey that was a great battle, you've improved a lot through your journey in this region," Alder complimented Ash while extending his hand, Ash noticed this and met the champion's hand to shake proudly, "well I better get started on the cleaning," Alder said submissively while recalling his fallen pokemon, "so Ash, what do you intend to do?" Alder asked as a flash of lightning crashed some distance away, "from the looks of the clouds and the lightning, this town is in for one heck of a storm," alder commented while ash looked around to see what Alder was talking about.

"Well, it is safer to stay until the storm passes, I will be heading to the Pokemon Center until the storm passes," Ash replied to Alder's concerns before turning away from the house, "I will come back for a visit after my next journey," Ash declared happily as he waved goodbye to Alder and walking away with the storm getting worse by the moment.

Ash walked down the street with the winds picking up and the thunder getting louder and the lightning becoming more frequent, it was during the small break that a loud roar was heard from within the clouds, "hey buddy that sounds like Zekrom," ash commented as his partner pokemon jumped off his masters shoulder to get a better look, "we don't have much time, we need to get to a safe location," Ash stated with urgency before hearing another roar coming from a different location, ash looked over his left shoulder to see a large white pokemon approaching the dark clouds, "oh man that's Reshiram, why are they fighting?" Ash asked in curiosity while being unable to take his eyes away from the potential battle between the two powerful legendary pokemon getting ready to clash overhead.

The two pokemon let out a mighty roar between them before unleashing their powers into the surrounding areas, ash tried to move out of the way of the battle but was prevented from making a move, he tried to reach a house behind him but it was hit by a large bolt of lightning from the deep black pokemon, "oh this isn't good," Ash commented as his misfortune while hearing the clashes of the two powerful dragons, "there must be a reason why they are fighting," Ash wondered while trying to run towards the pokemon.

The battle raged on as ash and his partner pokemon made an effort to get to the medical facility. eventually the two made it to the pokemon center, Pikachu entered just in time while ash was pushed back by a bolt of blue lightning, Ash got up and ran towards the entrance of the medical facility, but before he could reach the entrance he was hit by a blast of flames from the sky and a large blue bolt at the same time, Pikachu watched in horror as his trainer was engulfed in the flames and lightning powerless to do anything, he fainted from the sheer shock of what was happening in front of him.

After the fire and lightning disappeared Ash fell to the ground with smoke rising from his body and sparks leaping from his body, resting there lifeless from the two attacks that slammed into him, the two legendary pokemon looked down to see the trainer and looked at one another, they nodded as they started to glow. At the very same time ash started to glow a pure white splitting into two people with the exact same appearances, after this occurred the two pokemon let out another bellow and left the area leaving the two copies of Ash laying on the streets of Flocessy town.

After the storm had passed the trainer stirred for a moment, but remained un aware of what was going on, he moved slowly got up unable to see his surroundings properly, "oh man did someone get the license of the truck that him me?" Ash asked while trying to find to find something to lean on while he got his sight back for a moment. The trainer extended his hands out to find out where he was going, "oh man that sudden flash must have blinded me for a while," he told himself while placing his hand on a building next to him.

Pikachu woke up after the storm noticing the trainer in front of him was alright, he called over to the trainer relieved to see that he was alright, "Pikachu, you're alright," Ash said while trying to figure out where he was, "keep calling buddy," Ash instructed his pokemon while walking over to the voice, gradually his sight started to come back but it was still difficult to see, he collapsed to the ground exhausted from the earlier storm, "oh man that was harsh," Ash said with a frown while seeing a blurry yellow shape in front of him.

Pikachu walked in front of the trainer leading him away from the small town , eventually the two started walking towards the west of the region towards the next port, 'it's strange it feels like there is a part of me missing,' Ash thought while following the calls of his partner pokemon who was making sure he didn't crash into any nearby trees.

They continued their walk for a few hours with Pikachu leading the trainer to the airport just outside the Aspertia City, "hey buddy can you get my plane ticket from my pocket," Ash requested the small electric pokemon, Ash allowed the small electric pokemon to search his pocket for the ticket until he found it, Pikachu placed the ticket in the trainers hand before leading him towards the entrance to the Airport.

They walked up to the front counter to hand his ticket in, "hello sir, you taking the plane to the Johto Region?" the female attendant asked quietly.

"Yes," Ash retorted quickly and confidently, he handed the ticket to the attendant. After getting the ticket back he walked to the plane which was getting ready to take off for the next region. The two friends boarded the plane and slowly made it to their seat, "sorry for having you do that buddy," Ash apologized sincerely while his pokemon looked at his trainer with concern.

The plane took off towards the Johto Region, Ash fell asleep thinking about what had happened earlier in the day, "I remember seeing Reshiram and Zekrom," Ash whispered while thinking about what happened afterwards, 'but I should be dead after being hit by those attacks,' Ash thought while remembering the two attacks hitting him, 'I know that something happened but what happened?' Ash wondered while the plane continued through the skies towards the destination.

Meanwhile in the Johto Region, May was hanging out with Dawn after a successful contest for he bluenette, "so May, you're expecting to see Drew soon, he should be on the next flight by now," Dawn stated with a bright smile.

"That's right, I really want to greet him," May replied happily as they started their walk to the Airport, they walked to the meeting area and proceeded to wait for the plane to arrive.

Dawn sat down with her lunch as May went over to the kiosk to get her food, "so May, how will you greet Drew? You haven't seen him in months," Dawn enquired as her friend sat next to her eating her large lunch, the brunette wearing mostly red looked up to see more planes landing on the tarmac.

"Well I have missed Drew, so seeing him will be a relief," May answered with joy as she placed a large amount of food in her mouth, she tried to talk but her mouth was still full of food, Dawn sat there in disbelief as she tried to eat her food.

"You know May, since I started my journey here, I have missed one person," Dawn confessed with a grin while looking at her food.

May put her fork down to see her friend's face turning a little red, "can I guess who it is?" May asked her friend while Dawn picked up a sandwich and at it, "could it be Kenny?" May asked before her blue haired friend shook her head, "well how about Paul?" May asked with a smile but Dawn shook her head again while looking up to the window to see another plane landing, "Conway?" May question causing her friend to spit out her food in shock, "okay I take that as a no," May said with laughter as she picked up her food to eat her food.

"You couldn't guess May, gee you forgot one person," Dawn pointed out while May turned her head and looked over to her friend, "I really miss Ash," Dawn professed with a smile.

May looked over to her friend with a proud smile before hearing the declaration, "so have you ever told Ash how you felt about him?" May asked as they got up to greet Drew.

Dawn started blushing after hearing her friends question, "no I was a little nervous," Dawn told her friend as they walked over to the gate to greet Drew.

After waiting for the people to come out of the plane they started to realize something was wrong, "hey hold on a second," May said with while becoming visibly upset at not seeing Drew emerging from the plane, "did Drew miss his flight?" May asked as tears started flow from her face.

It was then Dawn spotted a familiar face, "hey that's Ash," Dawn said in shock before noticing something wasn't right, she walked over to the trainer, "Ash," Dawn called repeatedly with joy but her expression soon changed as she watched the trainer stagger from the plane, "May something isn't right," Dawn proclaimed before she started to rush towards the trainer.

May watched as her friend approach the trainer, 'yeah there is something not right,' May thought while Dawn finally stood face to face with Ash.

"Ash, it's so good to see," Dawn joyfully said before looking into the trainers eyes.

Ash tried to find out where the familiar voice was coming from, "Dawn, sorry my vision is a little messed up," Ash stated before he felt he started to collapse, "it's so good hearing your voice again," Ash said with a smile as he fell on Dawn's shoulder.

"Ash, what happened to you?" Dawn asked the trainer before falling to the ground with Ash on her shoulder.

Ash slipped into unconsciousness much to Dawn's shock, "Dawn, it must have been his will power that lead him here," May replied to Dawn's query as she took her pokegear, "I better call for an ambulance," May declared seriously before pressing in her numbers to call for medical assistance, 'Drew better have a good explanation for this,' May thought as she waited for her call to be picked up.

Dawn placed Ash on the ground and looked at him with concern before turning her gaze t May who was in the middle of calling for help, Pikachu who was equally concerned for the trainer, 'he made it here through sheer will power,' Dawn thought while looking back to the trainer concerned for his health.

"Alright, the ambulance is on the way," May whispered to her friend who remained by his side.

After fifteen minutes passed the medical crew and made their way to the unconscious trainer, they did a quick check up, "this is odd," the doctor stated while the two girls waited to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked with even more concern, she tried to approach the trainer but was being held back by her friend, "please tell me!" Dawn demanded in frustration.

The medical crew looked over to the two coordinators, "he seems to be healthy," the doctor said as they placed Ash on the gurney to get him to the ambulance, "we need to keep him at the hospital for a couple of days," the medical crew told the duo calmly.

Dawn, May and Pikachu followed the trainer wanting to know more about what was going on, "Ash, please be alright," Dawn pleaded while placing her hand next to Ash as they placed him inside the ambulance.

The trio of friends jumped into the ambulance before it took off towards the hospital. May and Dawn sat there with concern feeling like that there was something not right, 'they said he's healthy, but he is out cold,' May thought while watching Dawn keeping her gaze on the trainer not moving an inch.

After the quick drive to the hospital, they took the trainer from the back of the ambulance and rushed him through the hospital with Dawn, May and Pikachu following with great concern as the trainer remained on the bed still unconscious.

* * *

**I hope you liked this first chapter of the story, the other side of the story is in the Ash and Skyla section and will follow a different path to this one.**

**The concept of two stories being told at the same time is new to me, so please take it easy on me.**

**Will Ash recover from the events of the chapter? And what is the significance of the spilt?**

**Next time chapter 2: Towards the Road of Ideals**


	2. Towards the Road of Ideals

**Chapter 2: Towards the Road of Ideals.**

_I hope you like this chapter, we will start the road to the third book of this story._

* * *

May and Dawn were in the waiting room hoping to hear some news from the nurses about the condition of Ash, more people gathered hoping to hear news of the conditions of their loved ones, while some were leaving from the waiting area, Pikachu slept on Dawn's lap waiting for the news of the trainer, Dawn started to pet the yellow pokemon on the head worried that Ash might not wake up from his slumber, "ah the two that accompanied him, we have some good news," said a nurse with a smile causing Dawn to leap out of her seat with a bit more energy than she had while sitting there, "hold on the bad news is, we aren't certain of why he is asleep," the nurse stated with an uncertain look but Dawn kept her optimistic expression.

Dawn moved to the entrance of the ward, "please take me to him," Dawn demanded quickly.

The nurse walked passed Dawn leading the two women and the Pikachu to the room Ash was in, "Dawn, you acted up pretty emotionally there," May told her friend who ignored her comment while following the nurse.

Dawn walked alongside Pikachu fervently hoping that Ash will be fine, 'Ash, I will stay by your side for as long as it takes for you to get better,' Dawn promised to herself while the nurse approached the room. Dawn walked up to the door and forced the door open, she looked at the bed to see Ash resting peacefull, "Ash," Dawn called out to the trainer but there was no response from him, "oh right, he is still out of it," Dawn remembered while approaching the bed.

May and Pikachu soon entered the room to see Dawn standing by Ash's bed, waiting for him to wake up, 'Dawn must really love Ash,' May thought while looking around hoping that her boyfriend would call up on her new X-transceiver she got for her birthday, "we need to let Ash rest for a while," May declared while approaching Ash.

"May, can I be left alone for a little while?" Dawn asked her brown haired friend quietly as she took a seat next to Ash.

May nodded and walked out of the room, she looked over her left shoulder and smiled at her friend, 'when will Dawn open up to Ash about how she feels about him?' May wondered to herself as she started walking towards the nearest vending machine, "let's see, I would love to have a bag of chips, then a nice bar of chocolate and then a nice refreshing bottle of lemonade," May chimed happily as she placed the money into the machine, she pressed the sequences to get her food and drink.

Meanwhile back in the trainer's room Dawn was sitting next to Ash who was still sleeping, she started yawning as Ash's Pikachu started to curl up so he could go to sleep, "you know Ash, for a long time I have been keeping a lot bottled up inside," Dawn said while talking to an unconscious Ash, she smiled for a moment as she got up and placed a blanket over the electric pokemon, "I have hidden something from you for so long," Dawn explained while sitting down herself but the trainer still remained unresponsive, "but I will tell you when you wake up," Dawn remarked sweetly as she rested her head next to her crush and started closing her eyes, 'because I know you would want to hear it for yourself as well,' Dawn thought to herself before going to sleep next to Ash.

May watched what was going on from the entrance to the room, the silence was broken by a sudden call from Drew, she was still angry at her boyfriend for not showing up at the airport, she pressed the button to see Drew appearing on the screen, "Drew, You have some nerve leaving me high and dry at the airport yesterday!" May yelled at her boyfriend who just timidly scratched the back of his head while May just glared at him with anger, "do you know who showed up in your place?" May asked the coordinator still upset with his no show at the airport.

"Harley?" Drew asked in response before May scoffed at him.

"No you idiot," May replied while clenching her fist in front of the X-transceiver, "Ash Ketchum showed up," May pointed out much to the surprise of Drew, he tried to say something but he knew that there was no way, "why are you in shock?" May asked her boyfriend.

Drew waited for a moment to reply but he had nothing to say for a while, "how is that possible? I missed my flight because Ash is here in the hospital," Drew questioned the words of May, "Ash is here right now in a coma," Drew explained as May walked further into the room still trying to take in what Drew was telling her.

"You're joking right? It's impossible for one person to be in two places at once," May remarked as she walked up to the bed with Ash sleeping and to see Dawn still sleeping next to him, "even Dawn is here with me and sleeping next to Ash," May explained before moving her arm to show Drew that Ash was asleep in the hospital, she moved her arm back so she can talk to Drew some more, "even Pikachu and two more of his pokemon are here," May told Drew seriously while showing Pikachu who was sleeping next to Dawn now.

Drew still was in a state of shock unable to believe in what was going on, he was now seeing two Ash's one in Unova and the other in Johto, "All I know is that Ash is here with me, with three of his pokemon and the gym leader of this city," Drew told Ash while he remained in a state of disbelief and was still trying to figure out what was going on, "I agree with you, there is no way a person can be in two places at the same time," Drew submitted while still trying to keep his sanity in check, he knew that Ash was in the room behind him with the gym leader.

"So from what you are saying that there is a chance we have two copies of Ash in our presence," May enquired to see her friend still sleeping until she noticed Ash starting to stir from his slumber, "I better go Drew, I will see you soon," May stated while ending the call with Drew, she pressed the button to hang and walked back towards Ash.

"What's going on?" Ash asked while looking around in confusion, he looked down to see Dawn resting her head next to him, "Dawn?" Ash asked while moving his hand towards the blue haired woman, he started to stroke her hair with a smile while May was watching with a smile.

"So Dawn's prince finally wakes up," May teased while causing Ash to suddenly move his gaze to his brunette friend.

"May? What in the world is going? And why am I in Johto?" Ash piled on the question while his friend burst out into laughter.

"Ash take it easy, you made it here through sheer will power," May retorted calmly while Dawn was starting to awaken from her sleep.

"I remember everything before the storm, but after the storm everything isn't so clear," Ash remarked before looking down to see Dawn lifting her head to come into eye contact with Dawn, "hey Dawn," Ash greeted the bluenette with a smile.

Dawn froze for a moment unable to say anything, she couldn't take her eyes away from Ash, 'Ash, is awake in front of me,' Dawn thought while many more thoughts rushed through her mind. Ash sat up to let himself get a better view of the area, Dawn sprung up and wrapped her arms around Ash, "I can't believe it, you finally woke up, I was so worried about you," Dawn happily remarked while tightening her embrace of Ash while May was watching in the background.

"Dawn," Ash whispered while placing his right hand in Dawn's long blue hair.

May walked up to her two friends with pride, "alright I am really happy to see you reunited, but I have some questions for Ash," May explained seriously, Dawn pulled away from Ash to allow for him to answer the question, "first question, what happened in Unova?" May asked while Dawn waited for the response.

Ash sat on the bed quietly clenching both his fists the blankets, "there was a storm in Flocessy Town, I tried to make it to the pokemon Center but was hit by fire and lightning," Ash replied to his friend's question.

"Okay, so fire and lightning?" May wondered out loud while placing her left hand on her chin, "alright another question what caused it?" May asked another question while Dawn sat on the seat next to Ash concerned about what she was going to hear next.

"May, Ash is still recovering," Dawn objected with a frown but was interrupted by Ash, "Ash, are you sure?" Dawn enquired silently.

"No need to worry Dawn," Ash replied with a grin, "alright back to the question, before I was hit by lightning and fire, I heard two roars from within the storm, they were the legendary pokemon of the region," Ash replied to May's question as the brunette nodded knowingly, "Reshiram and Zekrom," Ask called out the names of the two pokemon.

"Dawn can I have a word with you for a moment?" May asked her friend quietly.

Dawn got out of her seat and followed her friend; the two of them walked out of the door and closed it to prevent Ash from hearing the conversation, "what is it May?" Dawn asked her fellow coordinator.

"Dawn, I was just received a call from Drew, he was telling me that Ash was with him in the same condition as Ash in the room was," May explained to Dawn who was shocked to hear this revelation, Dawn looked through the window to see Ash petting his Pikachu, "what I don't get is why there are two Ash's, I am willing to bet that the two pokemon Ash mentioned have something to do with it," May told Dawn as she started to get worried again for Ash, the bluenette looked to the ground uncertain of what to think of when it came to Ash, "I am going to talk to Professor Oak, you go and spend some time with Ash," May instructed the bluenette before walking away from her friend.

Dawn walked up to the door and hesitated for a moment, she pressed her hand on the door and took a deep breath, she eventually opened the door and started walking towards Ash, "Ash, sorry for leaving you alone," Dawn said while getting back to her seat, 'I want to tell him, but I am not sure of what is going,' Dawn thought to herself while looking away from Ash.

Ash looked towards the window and start to smile, "you remember that promise we made at Cynthia's Villa?" Ash asked the blunette with pride.

"Yes, we would see each other again," Dawn retorted in shock as she quickly turned her gaze to Ash, 'there is no way Ash would have forgotten that,' Dawn reminded herself while sitting next to Ash with her smile starting to appear on her face, "I was waiting for that day, because I missed you so much," Dawn professed with her right hand approaching Ash's hand.

"So did you cry while I wasn't by your side? Ash asked while looking down at the woman next to him.

"No, never, I continued my journeys with pride, I hoped that I would see you again," Dawn replied to Ash's question with conviction, it was then she realized that she was getting closer to telling Ash how she really felt about him, she gulped for a moment and placed her hand over the trainers, "Ash there is something I have been waiting to tell you," Dawn told the trainer who sat on the spot interested in what Dawn was about to Say, "Ash, I… um," Dawn started as he face started to turn a crimson color while Ash waited for what the lady next to wanted to say.

"You have always been so confident," Ash remarked warmly while Dawn was stuttering trying to say the words she has been waiting so long to tell Ash, "you know, I have been waiting to say something to you as well," Ash said with a smile while Dawn gripped his hand tightly, "I always thought you were very determined," Ash started while Dawn looked up with her mouth agape and her face starting to heat up, "very creative, to be honest, most of my victories were because of strategies I picked up from your contests," Ash professed with pride as Dawn listened with intent.

'Is he in love with me as well?' Dawn asked herself while drowning out the noises from the front desk outside the room with only Ash's words ringing clearly in her mind, not realizing that May was just outside the door watching them with a proud smile staying quiet so she can see what was going to happen next.

"I think you have become more beautiful," Ash told the bluenette as she sat there shocked to hear those words.

Dawn sat on the seat unable to move, thoughts rushed through her mind again, "oh come on you two, how long does it have to take?" May asked while getting frustrated with the scene unfolding in front of her, "gee it didn't take Drew half as long as you two to say something, I am willing to guess the gym leader of Mistralton City has already told Ash she loves him," May teased while clenching her fists as she walked up to Dawn and helped her up, May had a cheeky smile on her face, placed her hands on Dawn's back and pushed her on to Ash.

"May, I am going kill you for that!" Dawn said angrily as the bluenette turned around to come face to face with Ash causing her expression to change again, "I am sorry Ash," Dawn apologized timidly while trying to get back up.

"For crying out loud, Ash, Dawn loves you she is just too shy to tell you," May declared with a smirk before Dawn got up and chased her out of the room.

"May get back here so I can throw you out the window!" Dawn yelled while chasing May around the ward, while Ash watched in amazement at Dawn's temper flaring up, "come on May, I promise it won't hurt much," Dawn said while trying to lure May into her trap.

"I am not going to fall for it Dawn," May replied while still being chased by the bluenette.

Ash watched for a moment before noticing a new set of clothes on the table in front of the bed, 'May is one step ahead, like always,' Ash said with pride while Dawn continued to yell at his friend, he eventually got up and closed the door so he could dress up in his new clothes, "I better hurry, before Dawn does something she will regret," Ash chuckled while picking up the new set of clothes.

"Dawn, you need to calm down," May told her friend as she tried to avoid getting captured by her friend.

After a short while Ash emerged from his room and stood between May and Dawn, he turned around to stop Dawn from hurting May, "hey there's no need to be so upset," Ash said in an assuring tone, "I didn't even finish what I was saying to you," Ash pointed out while Dawn looked up to the trainer.

"I wanted to tell you myself, not someone to say it for me," Dawn explained while May started tapping her right foot on the ground impatiently, "Ash, I have been I love with you for such a long time," Dawn confessed to the trainer with a smile as Ash stood in front of her with a prideful smile.

"I love you too Dawn," Ash returned happily before hearing May jump up for joy.

May walked between them with a serious expression, "now I bet Ash is hungry, so let's get out this place and get some food," May suggested with a smirk before marching off in hope to get something to eat, while Ash and Dawn watched in amazement, "come on you two, I am certain you're both hungry," May told the couple while placing her hands on her waist.

Ash and Dawn looked at one another with a smile before they started to follow their friend with Pikachu jumping on his master's shoulder, "I have been thinking about something Dawn," Ash stated while walking out of the ward and to catch up with May, "I have been thinking about the fact there is a part of me missing," Ash said nervously while Dawn listened with intent, looking up listening to Ash who was rambling on about something she didn't understand.

"No need to worry Ash, I am sure you found that other part," Dawn said while grabbing Ash's arm while the two walked down the hallway happily.

Ash shook his head in shock, "now Dawn, that isn't it, I feel like I am half a person, like something was there before but it isn't there now," Ash replied to Dawn's optimism, "all I know is that I haven't felt the same since that storm in Flocessy Town," Ash said while Dawn looked into Ash's eyes with a nervous expression.

May listened to Ash's words and began to wonder what was going on, here Ash was saying something about being half of what he is, 'what's going on, Ash did find his other half didn't he? Yet it seems he is missing something else,' May thought while looking over her shoulder to see Ash and Dawn walking together through the main foyer still trying to figure out what Drew was talking about, she walked out of the hospital and into the city still thinking about her conversation with Drew.

"May, you have been quiet," Ash said while following the friend dressed in red, Ash walked out of the hospital to see the outdoors for the first time since the storm, the gentle breeze quietly blew passed the trainers. "So we're in Goldenrod City," Ash said as he turned around to see the skyscrapers dominate the skyline, the people walking through the streets and the flying type pokemon flying through the sky, "alright I need something to eat," Ash said happily walking through the streets of the city with the two women.

While walking around the city Dawn spotted a place where they could have lunch together, Dawn knew this was her first chance to spend some time with Ash, "how about we eat over there," Dawn suggested while pointing over to a restaurant serving pasta.

Ash leaned down and laughed at Dawn, "nice choice if you're trying to get in May's good books," Ash whispered making Dawn giggle.

"No, I want some pasta," Dawn replied with a smile as she walked over to the restaurant as May and Ash stood on the spot knowing while thinking about why she was suddenly in a good mood, "come on you two, hurry up I want something to eat," Dawn playfully called out to the two people.

"Ash, I was talking to Drew just a little while ago, he said he saw you in Unova with a gym leader," May told Ash while looking up to see Dawn entering the restaurant, "if that proves true, then Dawn will be very upset," May pointed out before grabbing the trainers collar, "if you hurt Dawn, then I will never forgive you," May pointed out before letting go of it and walking ahead of the trainer, "Dawn was always talking about you while we were traveling through the Johto region," May decreed while catching up with Dawn to get her food.

Ash stood on the spot wondering what was going on, "what does May mean? Pikachu, I have been in Johto for a while now," Ash asked himself while his small pokemon jumped off his shoulder, 'all I do know is that I have three pokemon when I remember having six when I was in Unova,' Ash thought to himself while taking two more of his pokeballs from his belt, "You know buddy we should be heading towards Ruins of Alph," Ash told his partner pokemon while looking up to see Daw poking her head out of the restaurant, "she is impatient," Ash chuckled to himself.

"Ash hurry up, we need something to eat!" Dawn yelled with a bright smile, "or if not, you're taking the bill," Dawn threatened the trainer before reentering the restaurant.

Ash closed his eyes and chuckled a little before walking to the restaurant, "alright time for some lunch," Ash said happily while spotting the women at the table, 'too bad Drew isn't here,' Ash thought while walking over to the table to have his meal.

"So Ash, what are we going to do?" Dawn asked after taking a seat next to Ash waiting for the waiter to arrive at the table to take their orders.

The trio ordered their food before making the choice he needed to make, "I need to search for Ideals," Ash replied after making his order, Dawn heard this and thought about the Ash of the past, "there I will find what part of me is missing," Ash pointed out calmly while waiting for his meal.

May wondered what to do next, "Ash, you said you wanted to search for ideals, so where does that lead you?" May asked her friend before a large bowl of pasta was placed in front of her followed by Ash's and Dawn's bowl of pasta, 'I wonder what Drew told me was true?' May questioned to herself as she grabbed her knife and fork to start eating her meal.

Ash and Dawn started their meals while the two pokemon outside their pokeballs were enjoying the pokemon food, 'wow this place is good,' Ash thought while enjoying his bowl of pasta.

After about twenty minutes of having their meals they continued to sit down to think quietly, "so where are we heading?" May asked her friend with an ambiguous expression, the moved her plate in front of her followed by her friends, "Ash you said something about searching for ideals," May reiterated her friends words.

"I need to search for something, so we are heading to The Ruins of Alph," Ash declared while his friends turned their gaze to Ash unsure of what he was going to say, "yes that's right, I believe I will find an answer there," Ash declared his interest with certainty as he looked over to his pokemon, then turned his eyes to Dawn, "I need you with me as well," Ash told Dawn while May watched with her hands holding her head up with a smile, "May, I would like to have your help as well," Ash requested leaving the brunette in shock.

May wondered what to say after hearing the request, "but Ash, I want to wait for Drew to come back," May replied with a nervous smile, "plus it would be perfect for you two," May said as she got up to get ready to leave.

"I am not asking you to help me, I am asking because I need the help," Ash replied while May stood neat the exit.

She remained quiet for a moment and turned around to smile at her friends, she nodded in approval leaving the trainer relieved, "alright, I will help you only because I need to find an answer as well," May replied.

Ash went up to the front counter to pay for the bill, "time to go," Ash told the women while walking out of the establishment.

The trio walked down the street and toward the exit of the city, May stopped at the exit of the city and looked to the ground, "Ash there is something I need to tell you," May said while gulping nervously.

"What is it May?" Ash asked the brunette while Dawn stood next to Ash.

"When I was talking to Drew, he said you were in Mistralton City Hospital," May stated leaving the trainer and Dawn in shock. May remembered the conversation between her and Drew while looking up to her friends, "what does it mean?" May asked her friend while she moved towards her friends started walking to the tree lined route seeing pokemon running and flying everywhere.

"May, that can't be true, Ash is right here in with us," Dawn denied while pointing to Ash, "Drew must have been seeing things," Dawn told her friend as she looked to the ground shaking her head while Dawn still tried to take in what she was hearing.

Ash looked to the ground and exhaled heavily, "well if that's the case, then we will find out," Ash claimed while Dawn tried to regain her composure.

"Well we do need to find out so stuff about what we already know," May explained while a pokemon jumped up in front of the group, "maybe this will prove what we need to know, Ash try to capture this pokemon," May instructed Ash quickly.

Ash looked at the small green pokemon uncertain of what, "alright Leavany, I choose you," Ash called out, but the pokemon that appeared was a small blue and white pokemon standing in front of him, "Oshawott?" Ash question with a puzzled look, "Oshawott attack with Razor Shell," Ash instructed the small water type pokemon. Oshawott charge towards the rock type pokemon with his shell, a blade protruded from the shell before slashing down on the Larvitar.

May and Dawn watched with great interest as the rock type fell to the ground after the powerful hit, "okay time to see what will happen next," May wondered while the small green pokemon tried to get up but fell to the ground again, "if Ash captures this pokemon but it goes to Professor Oak it proves that there are two Ash's," May told her friend while they watched Ash prepare a pokeball..

Ash threw the pokeball at the fallen pokemon, the ball made contact trapping the smaller pokemon inside, the ball wobbled from side to side waiting for the pokeball to signify the capture, "come on," Ash pleaded while the ball wobbled again until it stopped as stars rose from the pokeball and sounded to make the capture official, "yes I captured a Larvitar!" Ash celebrated before watching the red and white device glow white before disappearing to the professor's lab.

"So that proves what I just said," May said while walking up to Ash, "you can only hold three pokemon at a time," May declared while Dawn watched in shock.

Ash smirked for a moment, "so I am only half a person, well that means I need to see Zekrom, to find out what I should do," Ash said while laughing at himself while walking towards their next destination, while Dawn wondered what to do next after finding out that the Ash she was seeing was only half a person, "Dawn no need to worry," Ash happily remarked before restarting his journey towards the Ruin Of Alph with Dawn and May.

* * *

**Chapter two is done and dusted, we have now seen the limitations Ash has to face, but now has to head to an ancient ruin to find the legendary Zekrom and the realization that there is a second Ash somewhere in the Unova region.**

**Will Ash get the answers he seeks? **

**Next time chapter 3: Shattered Truth**

**A/N: i have recently come across a problem, I need to rewrite this chapter because my Laptop decided to die on me, unfortunatly the near complete third chapters were on that laptop, so it might take a little time to get them done.**


End file.
